Continuing funding is requested to support 9 predoctoral trainees of the Chemistry/Biology Training Program, for the next five-years. The Training Program consists of 26 faculty members from four participating graduate units: Organic Division of the Chemistry Department, Biological Division of the Chemistry Department, Division of Medicinal Chemistry of the College of Pharmacy, and the Ohio State Biochemistry Program (OSBP). The participating faculty members from OSBP are affiliated with many departments and colleges. The research projects of the participating faculty cover five broad areas: Area 1: Synthetic and Medicinal Chemistry; Area 2: Enzymology and Biosynthetic Pathways; Area 3: Protein Biochemistry and Engineering; Area 4: Structural Biology; and Area 5: Molecular and Cell Biology. The Chemistry/Biology Training Program is not a separate graduate program. Instead, students will be recruited into the four participating graduate programs and receive training at the chemistry/biology interface. Key elements of the training include monthly luncheon seminars, annual symposium, regular seminars, and the requirement to cover both chemistry and biology disciplines in lab rotations, course work, general exam proposals, and dissertation research. The Executive Committee will evaluate the progress of trainees annually for reappointment. Trainees will attend a workshop on Responsible Conduct of Research. Strong effort will be devoted to recruiting and retention of underrepresented minority students. During the past 9 years, 42 trainees have participated or are still participating in the program; many of the trainees have also been supported by other fellowships from the university or other funding agencies. Fifteen trainees have successfully completed the training program and subsequently moved onto permanent positions in academe, government, or industry or postdoctoral positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]